Both individuals and companies often need to share sensitive information for collaboration, such as reviewing documents by multiple parties, journaling confidential audio, video or text based conversations. Sometimes multiple parties create and author protected information together (e.g. meetings recording) such that each party would like the ability to control the access to the content based on the trust between them, so if one party mistrusts the others, that party can ensure that their protected information is no longer accessible to the other parties.